


Time to tip the scales!

by galactic_lizard



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_lizard/pseuds/galactic_lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahl is self conscious about his weight after he has no clothes left for a fancy party, robin invites him to go shopping before hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to tip the scales!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verzisphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzisphere/gifts).



Time to tip the scale!

"Ugh come on!" The tall boy complained as he tried to button up his clean white button up shirt, Stahl struggled for at least 10 minutes before giving up on that shirt, he collapsed on the bed and moaned deeply "how have I put on so much?!" He squeezed his pudgy stomach with each hand to feel the result of his recent gain. "That was the only shirt I have left, gods is there any point of going if I haven't got a shirt thy fits?!" He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. He was invited to a party a week ago from an old friend of his, it was a birthday party for his and other friends kids but all the adults were invited nonetheless. Stahl had been eager to go until he saw the dress code was formal. 

*bzzzt bzzzt* as stahl dug his face further and further into his pillow his left leg was vibrating from his phone, despite his current insecurity he found the motivation to pull his phone out his left pocket. "Hello?" Stahl said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey stahl, it's Robin! Are you going to chroms party tonight?" Stahl was relived that robin had answered but he'd never say it to him then and there, "well... I would but I uh... Don't have a fancy shirt to wear" stahl replied as he cupped his right hand on his cheek,"are you?" He added.   
"Heh...that's what I was gonna ask you about, I haven't got much clothes that would get me past the security guards to be honest" the white haired amnesiac explained, "I was hoping you would be able to shop with me quickly before the party starts." 

Stahl was immediately intrigued and relieved, not only would he not have been the only one not to show up, he got to spend a day with robin , somebody who would understand and keep his problems secret, " sure lets meet somewhere for lunch!" He agreed happily until realising what a dire mistake he had.

Stahl made his way to the cafe and as he entered he saw robin sitting at the high rises tables with the long stools, robin gazed into his own imagination cupping both of his cheeks in his hands and smirking, he snapped out of his daze as he saw stahl shuffle into the busy coffee shop. "Hey stahl! Over here!" As robin made eye contact with the kind tall boy he over excited himself and yelled it, hipsters everywhere looked at robin with confused pretentious faces an then turned to stahl with disgusted judgemental looks and faces. Stahl walked to sit with his friend trying to ignore the filthy looks he received but secretly buried further into is insecurity like a mole. 

"You said about meeting up for lunch so I ordered your favourites, I hope you don't mind stahl." Robin greeted with happy eyes. "Oh...uh... Not at all I guess, depends what you meant by my favourites." He replied, after his shirt fiasco earlier he was hellbent in making himself look thinner fast,  
He wore a puffy green sweater that once made him look a lot beefier than he was now just makes him seem like a muscle/chub mix, he was okay with that but it made him feel uneasy around all the skinny judgemental hipster types.

A red haired waitress came round with some plates resting on her arms as if by magic, "heya boys," she said flirtatiously, "I've got a meat sub with a side of French fries, some fried chicken, and a plate of homemade brownies, any of these for your table?" She inquired, "yes all of them". Robin replied completely straight faced like the quantity of food was normal. 

"Are we expecting somebody else robin?" Stahl asked nervously as he drooled at the delicious food. "Nope, it just me and you , I already ate before we left," he replied, of course he already ate stahl thought, of course he was going to have to eat all this food on his own with the hipsters gawking at him like he is an elephant at the zoo, that's how he felt on the spot there, however his lack of self control kicked in and he digged in ferociously and ate all of the food provided, he almost forgot how surrounded and watched he felt.

"Hehe someone was hungry then" robin giggled, he appeared gave off a little blush in his cheeks but nobody could really be sure."hehe yeah I guess I was... Should we uh go shopping now?" The two guys left the coffee shop after robin paid for stahl's food, it put a dent in his wallet so he had to work off a budget for his fancy clothes (hipster coffee shop food isn't cheap despite the waitress constantly saying what a great deal it was) . Little did stahl realise however that his green sweater, that he thought would get him out of some sort of ridicule wasn't gonna be able to do that job anymore, after his feast at the coffee shop his stomach couldn't keep the shirt underneath and let it go, revealing a small section of his chubby belly.

They arrived at a tailors so they could get there clothes, stahl only needed a shirt and maybe a blazer, robin only needed a tie and some dress pants. As they picked out some clothes they liked the thought it would be sensible to try the clothes on first. 

"So fellas, you found some clothes you like? Great! Sadly at the moment we only have one changing room." The green haired staff member said full of enthusiasm and a bizarre sense of lust , "stahl, since we are a bit stuck for time do you want to just share the changing room?" He asked politely while looking up. " sure robin, it's a heck of a time saver anyway!" He agreed, it's not like he could say no with their limited time and robins light blush faintly returning, he was just a tad nervous.

The boys got into the changing room that looked spacious for one person, but for two people when ones a chubbier guy was just a struggle. A few times they accidentally touched each over, their cold pale skins tickling each over, a few times their asses touched and made it awkward, " hey uh, stahl how do I look?" Robin asked shyly, he was wearing a purple button up shirt with a black tie, a skinny black blazer hugged his slender body and his pants were tight enough to make his ass and dick bulge. This made stahl too horny to answer properly, he instead let his bright red face, as bright as the waitresses hair do all the talking.

"Hehe I was hoping I could get your attention this way, I've alway been told I was good with my tactics." The now highly aroused lustful robin breathed. "So uh this was all an elaborate date?" Stahl shook away enough sexual thoughts to speak, he had dreamed something like this would happen for along time but he would never had though it would happen, he also wasn't sure if he got the right size, the blazer he was trying on was creasing like a button was gonna pop. 

"Stahl I have like you for a long, long time, and I know you feel the same way." Robin replied yet avoiding the original question, "well that's not wrong robin I am crazy about you! You're smart, funny, cute and literally so much more than I can describe!" He proclaimed loud enough for those hipsters across the road to hear. 

Robin went on his tip toes to reach his giant lover and kissed him sensually, stahl had such plump warm lips and felt so gentle, robin pressed his body in closer for an embrace, stahl was worried robin wouldn't be as happy or find him attractive, he felt like such a fat pig, and robin was a handsome prince to him, the two boys split from there kiss an embrace, stahl already missed the feeling of robins skinny body pressing into his larger body. 

Robin unbuttoned stahl's blazer before it popped, robin didn't want him to have to pay for a blazer he can't even wear. Robin giggled a little while blushing, "what is it rob?" Stahl asked nervously but with a bit of sexual tension left. " it looks like it was time for you to tip the scales since I last saw you."he giggled whilst he poked stahl's belly. "You never did have good puns" stahl laughed whilst putting his soft pudgy hands over robins.

The now couple arrived at the party dressed fancily, they were greeted by chrom, and the other guests, the couple really never realised just how many of their friends have had kids or were expecting. The kids were all so playful and cute, you could see who was whose kids based on appearance, or in more bizarre ways, they talked or played in a similar fashion to their parents, stahl and robin sat together to talk, "I know we just started dating, but I hope we can stay together a long while and have kids and grow old together," stahl whispered into his lovers ear. "Stahl... That was so sweet, I wish the same for us too!". The white haired boy replied blushing from his boyfriends wonderful way with words. 

"I even have a name we could use for our future child" robin stated as he walked his skinny pale fingers across his chubby boyfriends stomach, "really?" Stahl smiled as he gently played with robins snowy hair, "it's Morgan, robin replied with a pink blushing face and a satisfied grin.


End file.
